


Fed On Lies

by eugene25holmes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Heavy Angst, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugene25holmes/pseuds/eugene25holmes
Summary: A songfic based on 'Weeds' by Marina and the Diamonds.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Fed On Lies

**Author's Note:**

> I have posted a lot of fluff lately and we all need to cry and curse a little, so here you go.

_**Could have filled a garden  
With all the flowers that you gave me  
But none of them were ours  
You know the problem with history  
It keeps coming back like weed**   
_

You clutched at the cold sheets as your eyes opened, greeted once again by the dark room, the windows shut and a loneliness seeping through the room to you. You got up, and looked beside you to find the bed empty save your form which was tangled in the sheets on one side. You bit back a sob, a tightening in your throat, on the verge of breaking you. You were caught in a lie, a pretentious lie, which however many times you tried, seemed to come back to you. You cried silently, trying to numb the pain, to forget him, to forget his betrayal, to forget everything that related you to him.  


You took out your phone and saw 7 messages. _Won't Be Back Before 4._ _Sorry darling. Love you xx. How was your day? Take care of yourself. Miss you :(. Love you._ A bitter laugh erupted from deep within you, resonating within the enclosure of the room _,_ tearing your heart apart. Yet, you just deleted them, you had reached the first stage, realisation. Realisation that he never loved you hit you hard, a blow to your oblivious happiness. You used to think that you were perfect, a perfect couple but now you felt trapped beneath it all. Loki was a God of lies and what could you expect other than being fed lies by him?

**_Baby, just open your eyes to see  
He's growing from inside me  
And I just don't know what I can do  
I thought I cut him at the root  
Like weeds  
Like weeds_ **   


You walked out to the living room, pale moonlight mitigating the darkness. It felt cold and empty today contrary to the other days when you associated it with love. How foolish you had been to let him inside, to hold the strings to your heart. You gave out a strangled sob as you reached the kitchen, where you had found the evidence of his deception. The wine glass with the lipstick stain, definitely not yours. You never applied a lipstick and the pair of clothes that were stuffed carelessly in the cabinet that you never opened. But unfortunately you did it that day. You felt disgusted, even the sight of them made you retch. You didn't want to think about _how_ _he would touch her, how he would embrace her, how he would kiss her, how his hands would roam over her, how intimate he would be with her._ You clutched your head as the thoughts hit you, harshly dumping you into the pit of misery and pain.

**_Yeah, I tried to keep it covered up  
Yeah, I thought I cut him at the root  
But now I think my time is up  
'Cause he keeps growing back_ **   


You spent the night cleaning your stuff and packing it into boxes, you would go to your best friend's place till Loki left your house. You didn't want a single piece of him, not a single word from his silver tongue because you had believed the lies enough to fall in his trap once again. You finally put all your stuff in one place and the clock dinged and you realized that it was 5:00 AM now. How time had passed you didn't know, but the packing distracted you from your pain for a while which now returned, and so did its source.

Loki staggered into the room, his face flushed, his hair messy and faint marks of nails on his neck which he had tried to cover up but sadly you noticed way too much. You swallowed thickly, as anger flooded your veins at the sight of him. You clenched your jaws and fisted your hands. There was no way you would let him off easy with what he did to you. But you didn't feel like fighting, it was worth too much of your energy, most of what you had already spent in crying over that bastard!

"Darling, why are you awake so early?", Loki asked you as he came towards you, his hands tucking your hair behind your ear. You flinched at his touch, but he didn't notice, you put a hand on his chest to stop him, but he _didn't_ notice. He wrapped his arms around you and whispered in your ear, "I missed you so much darling, I missed being in your arms like this.", As he uttered those words, a freash stream of hot tears made it's way down your cheek and seeped into his green shirt. You shrugged out of his hold and pulled back abruptly. Loki looked at you in confusion and when he saw you crying, he asked softly, "Love, what is wrong? Are you hurt? Did something happen? Tell me, I am here.", He took a step toward you but you moved around him and went to the living room. He followed you.

"Y/N what's wrong? If you won't tell me lov-", you interrupted his smooth voice with a hoarse yell, "Don't! Don't you dare call me that again! You liar! You cheater!", You shook as your body slumped on the kitchen counter, your hands grabbing the slab to steady you. Loki looked dumbfounded, his eyes wide as your words sunk in. He started, "It's not what-", you raised your hands and gave a humorless laugh, "How many? _How_ _many_ lies will you feed me Loki? I am full, I am way past my limit.", You raised your hands in surrender, "Leave. And take your things and hers too. I don't want a single trace of your shadow in _my_ house!", You hissed at him. Loki's eyes flashed to you and suddenly he wasn't him any more, he was a monster, one which you had created for yourself.

"Fine.", He said briskly, not even a single shade of regret on his face. " _Fine_. Is that all you have _silver tongue_?", You narrowed your eyes at him. He felt a sting in his heart, never had you called him that, save in a tender tone. But he had learned to mask it all beneath a cruel smile, and an empty gaze. "What would you like me to say? Ask for forgiveness? An explanation. You shall have it then.", Loki took a break, and looked at you, just a speck of remorse in his eyes which went as quickly as it had appeared.

"She, she was someone who gave me what I wanted. What I was looking for.", He said. "Which sadly I couldn't give you right?", You asked him, malice in your tone. He turned to face you, "When would you Midgardians ever understand that you are no comparison for a God. Of course you can't-", you cut him off with a raise of your shaking hand. He was lying, you knew it. You knew when he was lying to your face, but apparently not on phone. "Liar, you are lying. Again. Where's the truth Loki? Tell me!", You yelled at him. He looked at you with wide eyes, stumped that you had figured it out.

"You can catch me lying. Only you can.", He said softly, his eyes tender. This wasn't a facade. No, it wasn't. "You were busy, too occupied in your work to even notice me. I felt like dirt _again_.", He sneered at you. "I had always thought you would never leave me. You would always be there. But your time with me got lesser, and over time as I went out, I met new people, new women.", He confessed. " _Women_?", You looked at him, shock flooding your eyes. His eyes now unabashedly displayed remorse. Oh now he was regretful. "Yes. I thought you were going to leave me Y/N.", He whispered in you, reaching out to you. "But I have seen it, the condition you are in. I know that you would never-", you interrupted him, "That has changed. I would, I _will_ leave you. Me not being able to give you time does not allow you to go look for pleasure in other women Loki. It does not mean you can cheat! It does not mean you can throw away all the love I ever put into this relationship, into you!", You yelled at him. "You could have told me I was wrong, you could have told me you wanted me to stay. You could have told me you wanted me.", You subsided to soft voice. "I always wanted you, I was working for you. I was convincing them to give you another chance Loki. But now _I_ have to give you another, which I will not.", You ended your words with a tone of finality. It was over.

**_And when nothing feels enough_  
At least you taught me how to love  
How to love, love**   


You moved ahead to pick your bags and felt a pull on your hand, which upon turning you saw was Loki. "Let me go Loki and leave before I return. It's over.", You faced him, a tear dropping from your eye. "I am so sorry darling, just one chance, just one more, I won't ever repeat this mistake again. Never.", You pulled away your hand and smiled sadly at him. "I don't want to know anything, neither remember. You taught me how to love Loki, but you taught me how to bear a betrayal too. I loved you, maybe I still do but this isn't right. We are not right for each other.", You said a last time and turned away, your heart still in that flat but your mind at ease for doing the right thing. At least something went right.


End file.
